


Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Rise of Team Techno!

by OddSlayerFenrir



Series: Pokemon: Team Yaoi [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: #Brace yourselves for come naughty feasting, #I totally for got about the dewott, #It'a a damn shame these kids are horny as fuck, #It's definitely connected to my other stories somehow, #It's labeled underaged for a reason, #Love is in the air, #This is an old story, #Woof!, F/M, It's like a year old, M/M, it may or may not get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddSlayerFenrir/pseuds/OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: Dreaming like any other pokemon, A buizel known as Sorey is determined to join a guild. Finally able to make his wish come true, he sets out on his journey, one of which he will never forget. Careful this lemon can be VERY descriptive.(M/M) (M/F)





	1. The Journey Begins!

Nikko : A Riolu

Cayde : A Zangoose

Serah : A Braixen

Sorey : A Buizel

One day in the peaceful forest village of forerest. A Buizel awakes just like any other Pokémon to start his day.

~Sorey's P.O.V~

"Today's gonna be the day I just know it." After all this time , I think ,I finally gathered the courage to tell my dad that I'll be leaving to join a guild named Infinity. I know i'm only sixteen and all , and that I'm not all that strong and all ,but this has been my dream ever since I was rescued by a team from a mystery dungeon I somehow wondered into when I was little. "Your breakfast is ready. Sorey , are you up yet?" My dad , A adult Floatzel , called from downstairs in the kitchen. "Y-yeah , I'll be down in a few." I yelled back from on my bed. I quickly jumped from my bed , knocking my Riolu plush on the floor and ran to the door , but was suddenly stopped."Agh, Wait a minute. I really gotta pee." I said , turning around and taking flight to the bathroom , which is connected to my room , once I finished draining my load , I ran down stairs from my room ,and hugged my dad tightly , all before joining him at the kitchen table for breakfast.

A few minutes pass , and I began to get this weird feeling in my body.(Oh man , I feel like my heart's gonna explode from anxiety...I don't...think I...can...come I had so much courage this morning.) In an instant I fell into a cold sweat to the sound of my father saying"What's up , Sorey , you look extremely nervous?" "Agh-Da-d(I honestly couldn't stop shaking.)It's...ju-just that. ''I stuttered "Take your time , Sorey." he said. I really don't know how to say this to him...but here goes.. "D-ad , Umm...I'm going to be leaving later today...to…follow my dream of being in a guild with a team."

Oh my gosh , I literally just said it to him , I feel like i'm gonna pass out. I can feel the sweat on my face grow even colder than it already was."WHAT?(Just so you know ,I can completely feel the anger in his voice, and because of it tears slowly began to roll down my face.) SOREY ,YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN , WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD DECIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN." He yelled. I guess he's right...maybe I'm...just too young…"No, Dad i'm in control of my life. You can't suppress my dreams by keeping me here fo-forever." a feeling in my stomach had suddenly arose it was weird I could butterflies fluttering around in there ,in addition to that , the lower half of my body hurt and I began to hear a sound...a sound that echoed from within. Could it have been my heart?

"Sorey , look at me." my dad said , reaching over the table and placing his paw in front of me. My hearts never felt like this before...I slowly began to look up and noticed my father's paw. I trailed it all the way back up to his eyes , which were deadlocked on me. "Sorey...be safe ( Wagah ,he's kidding~Sniffle~right?) I love you Sorey and for that I only want you to be happy , so if you want to go off and join a guild~Exhales deeply~ I won't stop you." He's dead serious...isn't he? "D-ad , th-thank you so much." Completely overwhelmed with excitement I jumped over the kitchen table and tackled my father. "Agh , Sorey , was it really necessary to tackle me." He said with swirls in his eyes." "ah , sorry dad." I quickly climbed of him and ran up to my room to start packing.

(This is gonna be so awesome , I can't wait to join the Infinity Guild , and actually be apart of a team , traveling through countless dungeons, helping out Pokémon in need , and even being rewarded for it.) "This is gonna be amazing...Huh , Nikko." I froze , staring at my Riolu plush doll laying upside down on floor against my bed. (No way , I'll be joining a guild soon , what would I look like sleeping with a teddy bear.) I turned and continued packing my things in my backpack. While I was doing that my dad walked into my room holding a small box. " Sorey , I have something for you.(Wonder what that is?) I wanted to give this to you when you were older ,but...now seems like the right time. I stopped packing and moved over to him. " A dear friend of my named Spencer made this for you(I should have known)." He said , removing the top from the box. (Amazing!) Inside was a blue transparent-like armband with sphere of glowing water in the center.

"This is a very powerful item. It can do so many unbelievable thing. Sorey , please don't use it for bad intentions." He then closed the box and handed it to me. (Why would he give me such a dangerous item...ya'know what it doesn't matter, cause I'm a good boy and would never resort to evil.) "Thanks, Dad." "Now , listen ,Sorey. With great power comes great responsibility." (I swear I've heard that from somewhere.) "Ok ok , dad I know...just go I have to finish packing." he then left and closed the door behind him. (Now, lets see…I have three of each status recovery berries and Health recovery berries…Apples , Orbs , and other stuff , including money , all checked. " I'm finally ready." (The Infinity Guild is just north of here , that's just beyond luminous forest in Zefera town.) "If I leave now, I should be able to make it their by noon...Well then it's about that time~Smiling~goodbye Nikko.

I then grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "Sorey , I assume you're ready to go now?" My dad said turning from the kitchen sink. "Yeah , I'm ready." Dad , then walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug. "Dad , I'm going to miss you so much." ( Trying to these tears back is starting to become impossible.) "Sorey , I'm going to miss you even more. Don't forget to write me , and please come visit me sometime with your new friends." He said trying his hardest not to cry. "I promise , I will." Dad ,then released me from his hug. I stared at him for a bit before leaving the house and walking towards luminous forest. ( It's a good thing I know some secret short cuts.) "~Giggling~ Infinity Guild , HERE I COME!

[The Infinity Guild : It is located near a cliff facing Zefera town's beach. Its is a place where Pokémon , gather together , form teams , and take on the request of Pokémon in need. The guild has its own living quarters that can fit a maximum of three Pokémon in it. The rooms are mostly wood , this is mainly to keep the feel of nature around. The Guild master is...well let's not say just yet.]

~Meanwhile at Infinity. A Riolu emerges from the bathroom of his room~

Nikko's P.O.V

"That shower was so boring." I said drying the fur on my head with a towel ( I would have loved some company.)"...I wish big brother was still here with me...Aggg , that jerk. Big brother , Why'd did you you leave me here and join another guild." Suddenly I heard knocking at the door and a familiar voice say. ?" Nikko , are you up yet?" (Huh , that sounds like Serah.) "Yeah , I'm up...just give me moment." I said , walking towards the door to open it. "~Smiling~Good morning , Nikko." Serah , a beautiful braixen with a pink ribbon on her chest , and nicely groomed fur, said entering my room. "Morning , Serah...have you decided what kind of request we're gonna do today." "Not exactly…you see I really don't want to go too far from the guild today." (I wonder what could be up , she usually always picks jobs that go pretty far from the guild.) "Why what's wrong?" I said tossing the towel on my bed.

"Well...I've been thinking(She then took a seat on the spare bed.) Having just the two of us in a team isn't going to cut it...we need more members , that way we could take on request with better rewards , and maybe even a stronger challenge." "Whoawhoawhoa , let me get this straight , you basically want a bigger team so we can do more things ,right?" I said walking over to my night table to retrieve my Flame looplet.

"Yes , that's exactly what I'm trying to say." "Well , you're the team leader , what you say goes." I said, patting her on the shoulder. She suddenly jumped up with excitement. "You're right , Nikko.(ahhha , that was quick.) Our mission for today is to find two new members for our team." Serah said , pointing her wand up in the air. Suddenly , both our stomachs began to growl."ahha~Scratching head~ can we do that after breakfast."I said"~Giggling~ Sure thing , let's go." she said , pulling me through the somewhat crowded hallway ,to the dining hall, where breakfast was being served , with a huge smile on her face.

A few minutes after we picked up our breakfast , we found our way to our usual wooden table over by the window. "Nikko , I think I know who'd be perfect to have on our team... (What! Already.)...Cayde , just look at him he's lonely over there by himself , what do you think Nikko?." (Personality , I think you're crazy for considering a Pokémon who I NEVER get along with.) I quickly glanced at him , and found that he was doing the same to me.~Cayde stands from his seat and exits the dining hall~"But Sseerraahhh him, he doesn't even like me."

I said "it'll be fine , Nikko. I already talked to him about it telepathically." (That was quick.) "So what did he say?" I asked frantically standing , and slamming my hands on the table, staring at her ominously. "Geez , for a Pokémon that doesn't like another you're pretty excited." She said ,staring at me with a raised eyebrow. (What the what!) "NO , I just wanted to know if he was going to be on my team or not." I frantically said. (Geez , it's not like I like the guy or anything~Blushing~)

"Ahem , you mean MY team , don't forget who's the leader here , baka." (Dddaaammmnnn iiitttt , she stalling.) "Uuggh , fine Serah , I'm sorry please forgive me." I said calmly sitting back down in my seat. "Good...He said he'll join (Noooooo) only if you lose to him in a battle." She said. ( WWWHHHAAATTT.) "Time out, let me get this straight , so basically you're saying if I beat him in a battle he won't join." He quickly nodded her head saying. "Exactly."

"~Exhales~ Well then , it looks like I'm have gotta' beat him down" (Oh wait , what about the whole getting new members thing.) She turned her head to the window with a smile saying "Actually." "Wait , let me guess , you want me to throw the match , don't you?" "Exactly!" She said ,pointing her wand at my face. (I swear the things I do for this girls.) "Fine , I'll throw the stupid match , but I'm not gonna make it easy for him." I said quickly eating my breakfast. "Thanks Nikko , you're the best!" She said , sticking her wand back in her tail and eating her breakfast.

After we finished we headed outside to the guild's plaza.

[The Infinity Guild Plaza is essentially a gathering place for the guild members located just outside the guild doors. In the center of the plaza is a large totem that stands as tall as the guild itself , inscribed on it are the rules of the guild. The breaking of a guild rule results in banishment , Moreover the plaza is where some teams undergo recruitment and where others separate to call it a day. Don't get this confused with the grand hall ok.]

"Ok , Serah what do we do next?" I asked , opening the guild's front door and walking out into the plaza somewhat filled plaza with her. "First , we need to go find Cyade so you two can have that battle." She said smiling , while slowly closing her eyes. (I wonder what she's doing.) "H-" "Hold up , I'm gonna try and find Cyade." She said interrupting me. (Geez , you could have at least told me before you did it jerk.)

"I found him! He's at the city's shore , chilling at the beach." She said opening her eyes and grabbing my arm. "Serah , before we do just know I'm only doing doing this for the sake of the team , nothing else." I said ,making quick eye contact with her. (I hope that shook off any suspension.) "Nikko , do you...like Cyade?" "Agh!(Crap, it only increased the suspension! I can feel my heart rate starting to rise , and my pads get all sweaty. I have to hit her with a comeback and now.) "~Blushing~ No! I already said I hate him didn't I , the reason it I've been saying things like that is because I didn't want you to jump to to conclusions!" I said in a mouthful, completely draining me of oxygen.

(Perfect , that had to have got her.) "O-oh , sorry about that , it's just for a moment I thought you actually LOVED Cyade." She said with a giggle. (Oh thank goodness.) "~Laughs~O-of course not ,I'm not gay or anything like that." I said snatching my arm away from her , and throwing them behind my back. "Oh...well , I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She said , looking a bit regretful. (What have I done? I gotta' fix this.) "Hey don't worry about it , let's just go and recruit Cyade before he changed his mind." Slowly her smile returned and claws went back to her hips. "Right'O , Nikko. Let's get to the beach!" She yelled suddenly turning around and running off with me behind towards the beach , which is just beyond the rocky path.

As we were walking down the rocky path to get to Zefera town's beach we crossed the leader another team from our guild : Team BDSM. (yeah ,I'm just as shocked , who names their team BDSM? Anyway… ) "Morning Serah ,and Nikko." The leader of Team BDSM, Cofagrigus (Nicknamed Gargos) said in that creepy voice of his. "G-good morning Gargos." We said in unison.(This guy really creeps me out… I wonder what he does to his guild members) "Where are you two off to?" He asked. "We're off to the beach to go play." Serah said in a cheerful tone. "Alright then , I won't hold you. Have fun , be safe, and don't let Nikko decide on what's good for your team Serah." He said, floating away. (Hmmp , my decision making isn't bad.) ("Actually… ") "Shut up , and get out of my head, Serah!" I yelled playfully , then ran off to the beach which slowly came into a better view.

Completely out of breath from running we fell in the decent felling sand and enjoyed the view of the ocean for a bit."Woah , Nikko check it out , the carnival is in town , how come we didn't see this from the guild?" Serah said amazed. (That's funny we should have saw that… ) "I don't really know… Anyway let's check it out later , I think I see Cyade over there under Grands Peak." I said pointing over there. "Oh you're right! Let's go." She said quickly standing and walking over to him while waving, I soon followed… But without the waving.

[Grands Peak : This the large cliff that the Infinity guild sits near on top of a hill, connected to Zefera town by a winding rocky path. Underneath Grands Peak lies a sand bed different from the rest of Zefera towns shores or beach if will, the sand is much finer , and is said to calm the rage of any pokemon nearly, instantly.]

"Cyade , you better stick you word!" I yelled , walking up to him , laying down in the sand with his eyes closed and a short skinny stick in his mouth. (I hate this cool guy wanna be.) . "Who the hell do you think you're talking to Nikko." He said slowly opening his eyes glaring at me. "I'm talking to you prick!" I yelled ,snatching the stick from his mouth. "Whoa, Nikko slow down." Serah said worried. "Serah , stay out of this. Nikko , If I beat you I'll join the team only as a constant reminder that I'm better than you in every way!" He yelled , suddenly standing and jumping my face like he's some sort of tough guy. (Geez , how can you be better than me when we're the same height ,, age , and strength , Idiot!)

"Please don't tell me that that was the only reason you're joining?" She said ,balling her hands together in a worried tone. "~Blushing~ N-no , I'm also gonna' join because I want to help you." He said nervously , looking over at Serah. A few seconds later his blush turned back into anger towards me. (WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? D-DOES HE LIKE SERAH!?) Out of pure instinct I suddenly threw a punch at him (T-That jerk! Oh crap he caught it.) I was quickly flipped on my back the stepped on. (Why doesn't it hurt as much as it should?)

"If you give up now you won't have to deal with this next part." He said , now standing completely over me. (I can't make this seem like I'm losing on purpose.) "Never!" I yelled , kicking him in the back , sending him off me into the sand above me. With that I activated my flame looplet and used bone rush. Instead of the usual blue bone of aura it changed into a flaming one. "Scared ,Cyade?" I said watching him stand. "I've seen better!" He then used flame claw and dashed at me. Using the bone rush I met his attack and tried to push it , but I didn't notice his other claw coming at me. "AGGH." (Damn , I should have saw that… Big brother would be so mad at me.)

As I was falling to the ground in pain, he grabbed me by the fur on my back and tossed me slightly in the air , seconds later he fire punched me to the ground ,and climbed on top of me. ~Blushing~ Wait , what are you doing!?" I yelled. (This is so… )

"About to end this battle!" He said activating steel claw and placing it extremely close to my neck. (NO! HE WOULDN'T KILL ME WOULD HE!?) "Cyade , that's far enough , he's lost!" Serah yelled. "...Yeah, you're right, he lost, didn't you Nikko?~Leaning in~" (You're lucky I'm doing this for Serah!) "Y-yeah , I lost… " I said a bit depressed. Even after that ,he didn't get off me until thirty seconds later. (What was the point of that?... And why did he give me that look again? It's like he was…)

"Nikko! Are you ok?"Serah said , running over to me with an Oran Berry. "I'm fine…" I said staring at the berry. "Hmmp… " Cyade said, looking back at me from the corner of his eye. (What was the point of all that? Whatever ,I shouldn't be worried about that , I should be celebrating the fact that we got a new member.) I slowly broke the Oran berry in half , and held one piece of it up to Cyade with a smile. "Here." He smiled slightly , however Before he could take it from me I quickly stood and ran away off back to the guild laughing. "Serves you right jerk!" I yelled running up the stone path (Serah's gonna be so mad at me later.) "NIKKO! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE." Cyade yelled , running after me with Serah behind. (For some reason this feels right… Kind of like something I wanted for a long now.) "Oh snap! (I just realized something!) It's still morninggg! I can't hide from him all day!"

~Nikko suddenly trips on a rock~


	2. Requirement?!

"Ouchhhh, I really should have been paying attention." I said , trying to stand , just before I tried to push myself up Cyade came from behind me and jumped on my back , sending my whole body right back down on the rocks. "That was really stupid Nikko." He said , crossing his arms. "Fine , I give , he's your half of the berry." I said , holding it out. He quickly snatched it and climbed off of me the moment he saw Serah running towards us.

~Serah's P.O.V~

"Oh no! They're at it again!" I panicked , running up to them from behind. (I didn't expect them to be this aggressive towards each other.) "Nikko, why did you do that to Cyade?" I asked helping him up. When he stood up completely he mocked Cyade's actions , but in the opposite direction. "I hate him that's why!" He yelled. (Nikko , please don't.) "Well , I hate you two you retard!" Cyade yelled back catching the attention of some nearby guild members. "Guys, pl-" "Don't call me a retard , retard!" Nikko yelled suddenly tackling Cyade down to the rocky path , and repeatedly punching him in the face. "Get off, Dumbass." Cyade yelled punching him in the face.

"N-no" I silently cried. "I hate you!" Nikko yelled , while being punched by Cyade. (This isn't what I wanted ~Crying intensifies~ ) "I hate you right back , bastard." Cyade yelled. (This isn't what team's supposed to be like… I'm the leader here , I have to do something… but I can't… I'm too scared!) I quickly felt my legs weaken and my bottom lip tremble. Suddenly everything thing around me when dead silent , and my body feel cold. In that instant, I ran off straight to my room with my head down completely drowning in tears, running pass all including my sister Jinx.

"Serah!?" I heard her call just before I shut my door , locked it , and jumped on my bed crying. "Serah , please open the door!" She said , sounding worried. "I-I just wanna be alone, just go away Sis!" I yelled burying my face into the pillow. "Listen , Serah, You're not going to feel any better if you lock yourself away , you know this- (~Sniffing~ I hate it when she's right.) Now , open this door so we can talk." She said. "Okay…" I said , using Physic to open the door. "The moment the door opened my sister , a female gardevoir, entered and admittedly closed the door behind, her then walked over to me and began softly stroke my fur. "You know , I hate to see you like this Sis. Tell me what's wrong." She said continuing to stroke my fur.

"~Crying slows~ it's just... how am I going to be a team leader when I can't even control my members? It's like they're always fighting and never listening to me , even before Cyade joined he would mess with Nikko for no reason and Nikko would do the same to him…" I cried even more ,suddenly jumping up to hug her. In shock she hugged me back tightly and smiled looking me in the eyes "Sis , not everything is going to go your way , and what you need to understand is that boys will be boys. It's going to take time for Nikko and Cyade to get along so the only thing you can do now is toughen up. " She said stroking the top of my head.

I slowly wiped my tears and sat back down on my bed thinking of how I could become a better leader , my sister sat next to me with that beautiful relaxing smile of hers. ( If I ever want to be a good leader and not like things like Nikko and Cyade's fights bother me I have to toughen up… But how?) "Hey sis , how did you get Archangel and Frostbite to stop fighting , and work together so well?" I asked , suddenly laying on her lap. "Well ,it took two things : The first was jumping between them , even if it meant I may get hurt , and the second was team bonding time." She said with a little giggle. "You willingly put yourself in danger for the sake of the team!?" I shockingly said.

"Yes , it was necessary. A good leader would do anything for his or her team… Even if that meant putting themselves in danger for ,but because of that look what happened. Archangel and Frostbite both knew their fights weren't helping the team, so that changed , they still fought but it was every so often, eventually everything got better for all of us in team Darkblade." Jinx said , rubbing the fur on my belly. (It makes sense now! I need to show Cyade and Nikko that them fighting isn't helping the team , so maybe once I do that things will get better.) "Oh , that's it! Sis , you , Cyade and Nikko should go to the Zefera town carnival for some team bonding." Jinx said sitting me up with physic and standing.

"Team bonding? Exactly how is that going to work?" I asked , reaching for my brush on my night table. "Trust me , just go and you'll understand." She said smiling at me. "But S-" "No. Don't think about the "buts" just go and have fun." She said interrupting me with a giggle. (~Beginning to smile~ I guess she's right , I should go have fun and not worry about it.) "That's what I like to see : My little sister's smiling face." She said leaning in to give me a hug and a kiss. "~Giggling~ Stop it sis , you're going to make me blush." I laughed , staring to be tickled by her. After a good minute of playing around Sis gave me some poke to take to the carnival , just in case I wanted to buy something. "Sis , I love you." I said jumping from my bed and walking to the door, ready to go back and face Cyade and Nikko.

"I love you too… Now , go find your team members and have fun." She said , walking up behind me. "Alright." I said with a large smile on my face , running out the room , off to find Nikko and Cyade.

~Meanwhile back underneath Grands peak , Nikko and Cyade appear to be trying to have a serious conversation for once~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

(Looks like it's time to suck up some pride and talk to him male to male about Serah ,but… ~Blushing~ no! I can't let that happen , this is all for Serah.) I thought ,sitting to Cyade , watching the shore line creeped slowly to to land. "C-cyade/N-nikko." We both said simultaneously. "~Blushing intensifies~ O-oh , umm." I panicked. ( dann , just when I thought I had it.) "You go first." He said turning his head ,in an attempt to hide his blush. (But why would he be blushing? He must have a problem with speaking directly to another.) "Ok , so… It's about Serah. What I did was wrong, I shouldn't have… Y-you know…" I said shyly.

"Y-yeah , about that… I'm sorry (He's so much different now , I thought he had hated me so much that we'd never be able to do something like this.) I really didn't care about the stupid berry… It's just that… being around you really bothers the hell out of me sometime. " He said slowly turning back to face me. (I really do that to you?) "I feel the same way about you Cyade." I said suddenly turning my back to him then saying. "Yeah , I don't know why but when I'm around you I-I just lose i-" Suddenly , I heard footsteps behind me , and suddenly felt a warm paw rub my head. (C-cyade!?) I thought ,suddenly turning and looking up , quickly realizing that it was him wearing a bright blush on his face, trying to cover it with his other claw.

"L-look Nikko , let's make a deal." He said , using the same claw he was rubbing my head with to help me up. I stared at it for a moment before accepting it , in those few seconds of silence between us , my body began to feel weird. Not only did my blush brighten, my heart sped up , and things felt a bit slow to me, so with those feeling lingering I accepted his claw and stood to my shaky legs. "S-sure w-what's the deal." I said occasionally , avoiding eye contact with him. "L-let's fight when Serah isn't around , that way she won't get upset." He said ,trying his best to look me in the face. (That's actually not a bad idea.) "I-I could work with that… Yeah , I like that." I said with a slight smile.

"Finally , now that that's over , let's go find Serah and apologize to her." He said , beginning to walk away, with me only a few steps behind At the same time my body started to return to normal. ( Thank goodness.) Then , as we were walking up the rocky path to the guild again we saw Serah , running towards us with a large smile on her face. "Ggguuuyys!" She yelled running over , and suddenly pulling us into a tight hug. "S-serah , we're sorry about wha-" Serah quickly covered Cyades mouth smiling. "Do you at least-" Serah then quickly did the same to my mouth but with her other claw. "I don't want to hear it from either of you , because-because I know that you two won't do it again , well at least not when I'm around." (H-How did she know!? Or is she guessing?)

"Right , captain." I said quickly moving her claw away from my mouth. "Tch , I swear Serah , the day I finally decide to work with this idiot you go and mature." Cyade said also moving her claw from his mouth. "I'm so glad." She said , wiping a faint tear away. "So tell us , what's the mission." Cyade said , resting his claws on the back of his head. "Oh , that's right , I didn't tell you, sorry about that… Our mission is the same as before to go and recruit one member , but let's put that on pause for a bit and go have fun at the carnival." She cheerfully. "Awesome! I call getting on the scary rides first!" I yelled grabbing Cyade and Serah's arm and running the rocky path.

"NONONO! I HHAATTEE ROLLERCOASTERS!" Cyade yelled , as me and Serah laughed, continuing to pull him along.


	3. Sorey The Buizel

As Cyade , Nikko , and Serah strengthen their bonds as a team at Zefera town's carnival , Sorey finally exits Luminous forest , and can now see Zefera town in the distance.

"Finally , Zefera town! Oh man , I can't want to get to Infinity guild , this is going to be so awesome!" I yelled laughing. So , let me think , Once I officially register myself , I'm gonna instantly begin looking for a team! I hope they're just like I dream they are. Then , just as I was getting all wrapped up in my daydreams , the special looplet my dad gave to me suddenly started to vibrate. In an instant a small wall of water appeared in front of me reading "Big Brother Is Calling" (This thing is amazing!) Looking at the lower part of the water wall I found two different color pokeballs on the screen : One red , and one green.

When I pressed the green one , Anubis appeared on the screen!? He appears to be in his backyard , cause in the background I could see Spencer and Sylph fighting. "SOREY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT YOU!?" He yelled. (I know he cares and all , but why yell?) "Big brother calm down , you still haven't recovered from that incident yet." I said , sounding a bit worried , continuing to walk towards Zefera town. "I know...but I really care about your safety Sorey , you know team M.E.G.A is still out there." He said , looking a bit down. "I'll be fine , you know how tough and smart I am , if anything comes up I'll call you in a heartbeat." I said smiling ,with a little giggle in my voice. "~Laughing~ Alright then. So tell me , how close are you Zefera town?" He asked , seeming all cheered up.

"I'm really close! I've already passed a hand full of Pokemon , while talking to you." I said , nearing Zefera town's entrance. (From the looks of it , this path will take me straight into the carnival, from there I'll head to the guild.) "I can't wait much longer!" I blurted out , running into the city. "~Signs~ Fine… be safe." Anubis said ending the call , the moment he the wall of water evaporated. (This Looplet, it's interesting , maybe once I get there , I should get some practice with it before I join the guild.) Suddenly, my attention was caught by the joyful screams of pokemon on rides.

"I'm finally in Zefera town , and look there's the guild on that hill , Grands peak if I'm right." The second I took a step to officially enter the city ,I stopped these three ominous pokemon : A Rhydon , Hitmonlee , and Hitmonchan. (I wonder what they want?) "Hey , what's the big deal." I yelled , trying to seem intimidating. "Don't ya'know there's an entry fee for this town." The Rhydon said, looming over me (Well , looks like the the intimidating didn't work.) "Entry fee? If that's the case then why aren't you stopping the other pokemon from entering ,huhh." I said in a smart tone. "Tch , Th-that's because those pokemon have been here before , smart-ass." The hitmonchan said , bringing his fist close to my face , trying to intimidate me.

(Man , these guys are bad at this… huh , what's that? Oh this is gonna be good!) "Oh yeah ,so if all these pokemon entering have been here before , tell me why that smergel over there is holding that sign saying "I've never been here before" huh." I said in yet another smart tone. "You know what brat , come here!" At the same moment the Rhydon forcefully grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "I need an adult!" I yelled. "I am an adult." He said softly said in my ear. (Yep , he's definitely going to knock me out. I hope they're prepared to face my sleeping style.) In that instant everything quickly went black. Later That day , I awoke to the sting of that same hitmonchan using wake up slap. Looking around I noticed that the Rhydon and hitmonlee were stuck in blocks of ice , and I had a dull ice spear extending from my wrist out. "Huh , a forest. Looks the the sun's at highest point of the day?" I said. "H-how the hell did you do that them!?" The hitmonchan panicked as I began to approach him. (Once I finish him off , I'll go have a look around , hopefully they didn't drag me too far from Zefera town.)

"N-no stay back!" He yelled , using bullet punch at me. I quickly dodged his attack , and waited for the right moment to strike. "There!" I quickly used my dull ice spear as a direct counter to his attack , the slowest punch, with it he staggered , and with that stagger I captured him in a water prison , then froze him nearly instantly. "~Deep exhale~ Sometimes this power of mine scares me." I said looking for my book bag , eventually I found it laying next to a tree with it's contents spread around it. "Oh no , they ate all my berries." I complained , running over to collect my scattered items. "Alright now that that's done , I got to find out here I am." So ,with that on my mind ,I ran off to some lights just beyond that really small forest. To my surprise, I found that I was still in Zefera town! Turns out , I was just a few steps from the shore. "Could that be Grands peak!?"

I said looking to my right and seeing it. (Yep, for sure. So that means that the Infinity guild is just up that rocky path!) I thought with excitement. "Here I come!" I yelled running towards the guild. When I finally got there I was amazed at what I saw. Everyone here is so happy , it's like a big family , it's beautiful! "My dream is finally coming true!" I yelled , jumping high in the air. Everyone nearby only laughed and greeted me with a kindness that I've only dreamt of. "Hey , kid. What's your name?" A garchomp said approaching me. "My name's sorey. What's yours mister?" I asked smiling. "My name's Drago , I'm the leader of Team Tri , and from the looks of it you're new here." He said smiling...I think. "Yeah , you see I've always wanted to be in a guild." I kinda nervously said , rubbing my hands together innocently. "Well, you wouldn't have made the trip if you weren't willing to join , so Let's go get you to registered."

He said ,leading me inside the guild to a Chancy who had some papers on her desk close to the entrance. Once we got there Drago helped me fill out the paper , soon after I was finished he was going to show me around but a gardevoir showed just before we could walk down the somewhat busy hallway. "Drago , long time no see." She said walking up to give him a quick hug. "Same , Jinx." He said. "Who might you be?" She said , extending an arm to greet me. (She reminds me of Lucy in a way) "I'm sorey, nice to meet you Jinx." I said shaking her hand. "I was planning on showing him around the guild , but now that you're here, I'll have you do it , this may be the perfect time for you to help out your sister with her...issues." Drago said with a funny look on his face. (Issue?) "Drago , you're so lucky I take first impression very seriously." She said with an aggressive smile. (Looks like these two have a healthy relationship.)

"Anyway , you two have fun , I'll catch you later Sorey." Drago said, leaving back out the front door , waving as he did. "Well , Sorey I think I'll start by showing you the request board." She said smiling. "Yay!" I yelled happily following her through the somewhat packed hallway. Once we got there , I was shocked by what I had saw. The place looked like something you'd see in a mansion. The golden brown wood really brings life to the place… that and the loud conversations. In the center of it all was the request board. Each side was loaded with request ranking from from one star to three. "Huh , hey Jinx , I thought the request ranked from one to seven?" I asked , pointing at the board. "They do. It's just that you have to be in a high ranking team to accept high ranking request...but I'll tell you about all that fun stuff later." She said smiling. "Right~" suddenly, I heard my stomach growl. It was so loud that I'm pretty sure Jinx heard it. It's a little embarrassing , but you can't stop a force of nature.

"Oh my, how about we go to the dining hall and finish this later." she said , leading me in the direction of an amazing smell , which only toyed hunger making me drool some. Then when we finally reached the dining room I gave and let instinct take over. "C-could that be...HAMBURGERS!" I yelled. Catching some of the other guild members attention. "~Giggling~ Sorey , you're a funny little pokemon." She said, walking with me up to the line to get some food. There I interacted with few other guild members. "Sup , I'm Seraph leader of team Kinky." A typhlosion said cheerfully introducing me to the rest of his team members. Before I knew it , it was my turn to order.

"Ahh, that's a new one , I love seeing new faces at the guild, what's your name young one? Mines Jade." A female Zoroark said , leaning over the counter to get a better look at me. "My name's Sorey." I said , greeting her with a wave. "Aww , Sorey, I'll tell you what, since I like your cute self sooo much I'll give you a special meal. "Yay." I said. (This may actually be the best day of my life.) With that the nice zoroark lady gave me a double cheeseburger with extra fries. (Amazing!) "You too captain. we both know you need to eat more." She said, handing Jinx a trey also. (~Laughs~ They must be on the same team?) "You remember that the next time you need me to save you on a request Jade." Jinx said, leading me from the counter to a seat by a window that had a breathtaking view of the ocean. Unfortunately , I didn't get the chance to enjoy it because I was stuffing my face. "So Sorey , how are you enjoying things so far~Giggle~" She said ,looking shocked to see that the burger was nearly gone. What can I say I'm a growing boy.

After we had finished eating , we stayed in the same spot for a bit and talked about things I needed to know about the guild. "So Sorey , do you have any questions?" She asked. "Just one , So where am I-" "Sister!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the dining hall. Eventually, the pokemon that did it came into view. She appeared to be a ~Blushing~ Braixen wearing a pink ribbon on her chest , followed by two other pokemon : An angry looking zangoose wearing electric looplet , and overly joyed Riolu wearing a flame looplet. (They all appear to be around my age.) "So who are you?" The braixen asked , looking at me while hugging Jinx. " I'm Sorey , I just joined this guild." I said happily. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sorey. I'm Serah , the leader of team Magica. These are my two members." She said releasing Jinx from her hug , and pointing at the Zangoose and Riolu.

"I'm Nikko , nice to meet you Sorey." (That aura , I've felt it before…) He said , waving with a smile. "I'm Cyade." (Really!) He said looking away. "It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling back at the three of them. "Hey Serah , why don't you have Sorey fill that missing spot on your team!" Jinx suddenly said. "Really!" I said nearly jumping from my seat. "Oh , that's right! Sorey , do-" "Hold it Serah , this kid may not know anything about being out in field." Cyade said interrupting her , and looking at me with anger in his eyes. (I see what's happening.) "Are you challenging me to a battle Cyade?" I asked smiling. "Damn right." He said , holding his claw up to me. "We'll he does kind of have a point." Serah said. "Yeah , if you don't know how to fight then you can't be on the team." Nikko said. "How about this, I want both Nikko and Cyade to fight me!" I said suddenly standing from my seat.

"You're gonna regret that decision buddy." Cyade said now face to face with me. "It's Sorey , and I never regret anything I know I can do." I said wearing a big smile…

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
